Diego Jr. (DJ)
"Sometimes I wish i were brave...like you." - DJ to Xion. Diego Jr., or DJ for short, is the son of Diego and Shira. He looks like his mother. He is very shy and timid, but he can be brave at times too. Sometimes, DJ can also be sarcastic like his father and mother. Likes * Xion * His sister Tammy and his girlfriend Snowflake * Fluttershy * Being kind and helpful to others * Being brave * Chocolate (specifically Willy Wonka's) * The color green * Meat * Discord (due to being advised by Fluttershy and Beetles to befriend him) * Playing with and watching over Lily Yuki and Flurry Heart * Captain America * Scarlet Witch * Quicksilver (Speed rival) * Vision * His best friend Kion * Being a brother figure to Lily Yuki * Prize grabbing machines * Golden Egg-wiches * Count Chocula cereal * His parents Diego and Shira * Treasure hunting with Tammy and Snowflake Dislikes * Being scared * Xion, Fluttershy or any other members of his family being sad * Fang * Heartless * Being wet * Being alone * Hunters * Pickles * Being called a coward * Being called "kitty" (but allows Lily to call him that) *Fleas *Baloney the Dinosaur *Mr. Director *Spiders (as of ''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'') *Ebony Maw *Elmyra Duff *Lily Yuki in danger Gallery Shira and diego by twilightsparkle cute-d5g7wzq.jpg|DJ and Tammy with their parents DJ as Green Lantern.png|DJ as a Green Lantern Lily and DJ hug color.png|DJ being hugged by Baby Lily DJ Captain America color.png Trivia *Diego Jr. and his twin sister Tammy will be born in the chronicles episodes Security for Sabretooths Part 1 and Security for Sabertooths Part 2. DJ was born first. *They look up to Xion as a older sister. *DJ's favorite color is green. *He and Tammy never argue, though they do have some disagreements. *DJ views Xion and Fluttershy as his idols. He also gets along with Fluttershy very well due to their shyness. *DJ also is very kind, friendly, and protective to Lily. He acts as a responsible older brother to her and Princess Flurry Heart. *In The Million Dreams Girl, Diego Jr's courage will be tested. *DJ's courage will be ultimately tested in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Mummy Returns. *In Power Paws, Tammy and DJ will get super powers. His powers will be super speed, telekinesis, flight and a super roar. DJ can lift people with his telekinesis, but it requires more concentration and weakens him when he does it. He'll soon gain other powers. *DJ and Tammy will be the main protagonists of Tammy, DJ and The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland. *In Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Muppets Most Wanted, It's revealed that DJ is very talented at singing. *DJ is a fan of Daring Do books. *Like most cats, DJ is not always fond of getting bathes (mostly because he hates getting wet). * DJ is very fond of chocolate. He also knows that Tammy doesn't like it and respects this. * DJ becomes a member of the Green Lantern Corp in DJ the Green Lantern. * DJ eventually falls in love in the series with an albino saber-tooth named Snowflake. Eventually, he confesses his love for her and they start a relationship. * DJ is not allowed to have caffeine, because when he has some, DJ becomes an unstoppable force due to his super speed. * In Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Avengers: Age of Ultron, ''DJ develops a rivalry with Quicksilver. After his death, DJ starts honoring Quicksilver's memory. * In ''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar, ''DJ becomes best friends with Kion. * Courtney stands up for DJ and Tammy by getting into constant dog fights with Fang. * DJ is often called the Simba of the Justice Guardians. * '''SPOILER ALERT': After the events of Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Avengers: Endgame, both DJ and Sam Wilson become the new Captain America after Steve Rogers retires and passes the shield to them. Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Animal characters Category:Tigerman531 Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures members Category:Jeffrey & Friends members Category:Cats Category:Characters that are very shy Category:Siblings Category:Prehistoric characters Category:Xion's family Category:Justice League Category:Characters for Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Category:Males Category:Teen Titans Category:Hiccup's allies Category:Pooh's Adventures Allies Category:Bugs and Daffy's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Sons Category:Singers Category:Brothers Category:Guardians Category:Kids Category:Nephews Category:Elements of Harmony: Kindness Category:Justice Guardian Kids Category:Characters who are sarcastic Category:Sweethearts Category:Xion's Ohana Members Category:Protagonists Category:Comic Relief Category:Bambi and Rapunzel's Ohana Allies Category:The Ohana Alliance Category:Speed Powered Characters Category:Spider-Man's Allies Category:Characters who can Fly/Levitate Category:Avengers Category:Sidekicks Category:Green Lantern Corps members Category:Toon Scouts Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Characters that have a love interest Category:DJ & Snowflake Category:Boyfriends Category:Toons Category:Characters who have Mental Powers Category:Light-Powered characters Category:Twilight's Adventures allies Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Lucario's Adventures Allies Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Juniper Lee's Adventures allies Category:Lily's family Category:Justice Guardians Beyond Category:Courtney's allies Category:Members of the Resistance Category:Power Ring users Category:Brother figures Category:Sunset's allies Category:Pure Good Category:Crystal Gems Category:Smilodons Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Successors